robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat M
Heat M of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the thirteenth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat M was originally broadcast on January 5, 2001 on BBC Two. *Heat M was the only exception to the Sir Chromalot tradition of losing in Round 2 of Heat D to the eventual heat winner, due to Sir Chromalot being seeded and losing to the heat runner-up. *The seeds of Heat M and Heat F were swapped out of the regular pattern. *This was the only heat in Series 4 in which all six of the robots would return at least once. * The kill cam footage of Humphrey and Scorpion in the Eliminators would go on to be used in the new titles introduced in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Wild Thing (11) vs The Steel Avenger vs Humphrey Wild Thing was the quickest robot to start, bumping into Humphrey after maneuvering around the arena flipper before spinning away. Humphrey bashed into the Steel Avenger as Wild Thing came on the attack again before having second thoughts and darted away from Humphrey. The Steel Avenger went up Wild Thing's wedge, as Wild Thing raised the lifting arm, essentially clamping the Steel Avenger in place. But the Steel Avenger got away and drove across the arena. Meanwhile, Wild Thing took on Humphrey, pushing Humphrey a bit before backing away and taking on The Steel Avenger. In a good drive, Wild Thing pushed the Steel Avenger into Matilda, who flipped The Steel Avenger against the arena wall. Wild Thing backed onto the fringe of the CPZ but quickly escaped. The Steel Avenger fell off the arena wall, and landed on its side, but Matilda flipped it back onto its wheels. The Steel Avenger slammed into the arena wall, before reversing away, and driving past Matilda who flipped the feather duster off with her tusks. Meanwhile, Humphrey was sitting, static by the arena wall, slowly lifting it's weapon up and down. Wild Thing had spiked the back of The Steel Avenger with its lance. The Steel Avenger fired its srimech in an attempt to get away. Sir Killalot threatened to come out of his CPZ, and the two robots scarpered to the middle of the arena. Humphrey suddenly started moving in the one wheel again. Wild Thing impaled the polycarbonate side armour of the Steel Avenger with its lance, before pushing the Steel Avenger into the arena wall. Steel Avenger fired its srimech arms again, and the two separated. Humphrey started moving again, but drove straight into the claws of Dead Metal. Wild Thing and the Steel Avenger were still tussling, and were dangerously close to Matilda's CPZ. Matilda tried flipping Wild Thing over, but it escaped. Dead Metal sliced into Humphrey's lifter, before the rest of the House Robots came in to attack. Sergeant Bash gripped onto the front of Humphrey before dragging it onto the floor flipper. Wild Thing pushed the Steel Avenger into Sir Killalot. The two escaped, and Humphrey was flipped by the Floor Flipper. The House Robots came along again, and Sir Killalot picked Humphrey up, doing his usual trick of spinning on the spot holding the defeated Humphrey aloft. Cease was called as Humphrey was still being held by Sir Killalot. Qualified: The Steel Avenger & Wild Thing Sir Chromalot (27) vs Scorpion vs Reactor Before the battle, the Sir Chromalot team had entered the Robot Wars studio in a huge container lorry, with cheerleaders and a fake newspaper stated that 'The Class act returns.' The battle started, and it was clear that Sir Chromalot was the fastest of the three, spinning on the spot before attacking Scorpion. The two clashed, and Sir Chromalot pushed Scorpion back. Reactor came into the fray, but Sir Chromalot kept its attention on Scorpion. Sir Chromalot pierced Scorpion's fiberglass shell, and slammed it into Reactor. Sir Chromalot had Scorpion impaled, but a shove from Reactor freed the latter, and as Sir Chromalot darted around the side wall flame throwers, Reactor bumped into the back of Scorpion. Reactor turned away, as Sir Chromalot shunted through both robots. Sir Chromalot rammed into Scorpion again, except with the cobalt cutter this time. It pierced, but Scorpion got away, and drove near Dead Metal's CPZ. Scorpion reversed very slowly into Sir Chromalot, trying to get the cutting disc into play, but to no avail. Scorpion bumped past Sir Chromalot, and something flew off from one of the trio together. Reactor was trying to get its lifting plate beneath Sir Chromalot by shoving it around. Both robots drove near Dead Metal, who threatened to come out and attack, but the two escaped. In a good shove, Reactor got underneath Scorpion and pushed them across the arena and into the wall, but Scorpion escaped quickly afterwards. Sir Chromalot slammed into Scorpion again, as Reactor circled round, trying to find a good place to attack. Reactor shoved into Scorpion from the side, and used its lifter to tip Scorpion over. Sergeant Bash came in to attack Scorpion, but Reactor had gotten itself wedged underneath an arena side spike by its own charge. Sergeant Bash tried to free them, as Matilda bean to come in on Scorpion. Finally Reactor escaped, and Sergeant Bash focused on Scorpion again. Sergeant Bash pushed Scorpion, before reversing away. Sir Killalot came in on Scorpion, and Sergeant Bash gripped its tail. Sergeant Bash continued its grip of Scorpion's tail, dragging it backwards, crushing the fiberglass shell and snapping the end of the tail off. The rest of the House Robots began to attack the eliminated Scorpion, with Dead Metal attacking the bottom of the chassis, causing a huge shower of sparks. Dead Metal let go so Sir Killalot could attack. Sir Killalot lifted Scorpion into the air, before holding the flammable fiberglass Scorpion over the side wall flame thrower. The pit descended as Sir Killalot spun Scorpion around in the air. Sir Killalot stopped spinning, and Scorpion's tail continued burning. Qualified: Reactor & Sir Chromalot Semi-Finals Wild Thing (11) vs Reactor Wild Thing sped off its starting position into the relatively sluggish Reactor. Wild Thing caught Reactor side on, and got in underneath with the wedge. The lifting arm raised, keeping Reactor in position as Wild Thing shoved it forwards. Wild Thing kept pushing Reactor, until Reactor's lifter at the front dug into the arena floor, so Wild Thing relented and drove away, lowering the lifting arm before coming back on the attack at the rear of Reactor, using its incredible maneuverability to get around. Wild Thing got its lifting arm underneath the wheel of Reactor, but couldn't flip, so it just shoved Reactor into the arena sidewall at speed. Wild Thing reversed onto the CPZ edge, but got away. Wild Thing pushed into Reactor again, but this time Reactor drove further forwards driving into Dead Metal's CPZ whereas Wild Thing spun around and retreated. Wild Thing span on the spot as Reactor escaped Dead Metal. Wild Thing then pushed into Reactor, this time shoving it into Dead Metal's CPZ. Reactor very cumbersomely managed to escape Dead Metal's pincers but was nearly caught. Wild Thing pushed into the side of Reactor this time, but it couldn't get much purchase. Wild Thing got around the back of Reactor again, shoving it across the whole arena, lifting the wheels off the ground so Reactor couldn't get any traction at all. Wild Thing got completely underneath Reactor, and shoved it into the sidewall and Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Sergeant Bash was unable to grab Reactor, and it got away again. Reactor was moving very slowly, and Wild Thing went across the flames, getting underneath the side of Reactor. Wild Thing pushed Reactor again, in a charge all the way across the arena, but this time into Sir Killalot. Wild Thing continued pressurizing, shoving Reactor into Sir Killalot's claw, which crumpled the wooden wheel. Reactor spun its wheels, trying to retreat away, but it didn't get enough traction, and Sir Killalot held it in place. Dead Metal then came in on Reactor, but went away after Killalot let it go. Reactor sluggish as ever, drove into the centre of the arena, where Wild Thing was. Wild Thing spun into Reactor, but drove away. Wild Thing pushed Reactor into the arena wall, before retreating and then coming back on the attack again. Wild Thing puhed Reactor back into Sir Killalot, and nearly got caught themselves, but got away in time. Reactor was now moving very, very slowly, and so Wild Thing took advantage by pushing Reactor into Dead Metal. Wild Thing slammed in again and again relentlessly, to stop Reactor from getting away from Dead Metal. Wild Thing spun victoriously, as Reactor struggled to move away from near Dead Metals CPZ after being let go by the House Robot. Dead Metal attacked again, this time in the back of Reactor, causing sparks, but no visible damage. Wild Thing then pushed into Sergeant Bash, trying to attack the house robot. The clock began to tick down with Reactor just about still moving, Wild Thing went back after them. Wild Thing went on one final shove, pushing Reactor into the arena side wall, before Cease was called. Winner: Wild Thing Sir Chromalot (27) vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger started by bouncing off Sir Chromalot before shoving it into the arena wall spike. Whilst another attempt to push the round machine, The Steel Avenger was picked up and spun halfway round the body of Sri Chromalot before driving away. Sir Chromalot tried to cause damage with the drills but they were equally ineffective and were eventually bent, rendering them useless. Finally, The Steel Avenger managed to land a hit on the body of Sir Chromalot with its axe. The blow must have done something as Sir Chromalot appeared to slow down severely after the axe blow, allowing The Steel Avenger to ram the still robot a couple of times before pushing it down the open pit. Winner: The Steel Avenger Final Wild Thing (11) vs The Steel Avenger Wild Thing started by trying to pierce the side of The Steel Avenger with the lance, but it was not effective. At the same time as trying to use the lance to cause damage Wild Thing was pushing The Steel Avenger. After a couple of failed lance attacks, the arm was lowered so the front would be a better wedge. Wild Thing continued to shove the silver machine and The Steel Avenger failed to hit its foe with the axe. A second axe attack hit but only the rear of the wedge and Wild Thing continue to bash The Steel Avenger around the arena. Eventually, Wild Thing charged at The Steel Avenger, getting underneath it and tipping it over on top of the pit panel. The Steel Avenger failed to self-right and Sir Killalot moved in, crushing the side panel with its claw. The pit opened right next to The Steel Avenger as it self righted, leaving it in a perfect position to knock into the pit. The house robots backed off, allowing Wild Thing to come in and have it the last little shove on The Steel Avenger, sending it into the pit. Heat Winner: Wild Thing Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat M, the Pinball featured Gemini. Pinball Warrior - Gemini Score: 255 points Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice